oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Player-owned house
For a list of all items and upgrades within the Construction skill, see Construction/All milestones. A player-owned house (often shortened to POH), can be bought from a Real Estate Agent, created, expanded, and upgraded by members. It is the result of a player's efforts in the Construction skill. Players can enter the house through POH portals, located in 6 different places. Rimmington is the default house location, and a player's first house will always be there. If any player dies within a house (via the combat room or dungeon rooms), they will retain all their items. This remains true for anyone who may die inside of a POH in a PvP world to another player. Rooms There are many different rooms that can be added to houses. The house a player buys will begin with a garden and parlour, but more rooms can be added. Different rooms will require different Construction levels and will cost money. Due to the Chaos Elemental's letters in Postie Pete's Postbag from the Hedge people think a bathroom may be coming soon. Notable Features *A kitchen allows various levels of shelves, which contain unlimited kettles, teapots, gilded cups, beer glasses, cake tins, bowls, pie dishes, pots, and chef's hats. These allow you to make tea with the various other items in the kitchen which gives a temporary boost to construction. At level 67 Construction the best shelves can be made. You can also cook here if you wish, and re-building oak larders is a good method of training construction. *A Dining Room's most notable feature is the bell-pull (level 26), which allows you to summon your servant quickly. Placing the dining room and therefore bell-pull close to the kitchen or the workshop is recommended, so that the butler can be summoned quickly so they can go to the bank or sawmill for you. *The workshop allows you to build flat-pack furniture at your workbench, make clockwork toys at the clockmakers bench, repair barrows armour, and less significantly, paint steel and rune armour (this makes them nontradeable), and make banners. *Players who wish to hire a servant must have two bedrooms. *The study has Lectern (levels 47, 57 and 67), which allows you to make magic tablets, providing you have some soft clay, and the runes to cast the spell required. The eagle lectern is used for teleport spells, whilst the demon lectern is used for enchantment spells. The best eagle lectern can create: Level 1 enchant, Varrock Teleport, Lumbridge Teleport, Falador Teleport, Camelot Teleport, Ardougne Teleport, Watchtower Teleport, and House Teleport. *The Quest hall may contain an Amulet of Glory on the wall, which will give you unlimited teleports. This is useful for quick banking once you are finished in your house. * The costume room can be amazingly helpful in storing items that would normally be taking up room in the bank. Considering that all items in this room may be made flat-pack at a workbench, any player may have the best costume room. *The chapel may contain an altar, up to a gilded altar (requires 75 construction). In addition to being able to recharge prayer at this altar, players may also train prayer here, by using bones with the altar. With one marble incense burner lit, it gives 300% Prayer experience per bone. When both are lit, it gives 350% Prayer experience *With a Portal Chamber a player can create portals with any teleports available to them. In particular, you can also create a Kharyrll portal, which teleports the player to Canifis. Restrictions *Houses may have up to 31 rooms(starts at 20 and makes its way up to 31 starting at level 50). *Houses may have up to 3 levels, 1 below ground (basement), ground floor (1st floor) and 1 above ground (2nd floor or British 1st floor). *To add a room on the second floor, you must have a room on the ground floor already. If you then decide that the room below needs removing/replacing, you must first remove the room on the second floor (doesn't work with gardens). *You cannot remove a costume room until all the items in it have been removed. House Planning Getting the most out of your house will take a little planning. Consideration should be given to: *The limit of 31 rooms (including gardens) *Which rooms are useful (for example, the Parlour has limited use) *How many doors the rooms have and which way they are facing **Rooms with 4 doors such as Gardens have their direction determined by what direction the player faces while being built, and cannot be spun *Which rooms to have close to the entrance (for quick access) *Oubliette should be below a Throne Room *Rooms can be expensive to move (replacing expensive furniture after move) For following list of rooms shows the number and position of doors: See also *Template:POH room Templates for creating a floorplan of a player's house. *Other player-owned house plans Category:Player-owned house Category:Construction